wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
Women who have written and illustrated Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman's creator, William Moulton Marston, was a man. But integral to the creation of the character was his wife Elizabeth Holloway Marston, and their polyamorous life partner, Olive Byrne. Another woman present in the earliest days of Wonder Woman's existence was Joye Murchison, who took over writing for Wonder Woman v1 and Sensation Comics when Marston became ill in the last years of his life. Following Marston's death, Wonder Woman was written by Robert Kanigher, and the women creatives who worked on the character were few and far between for many years. This list is an attempt to collate the writers and artists who have crafted the world of Wonder Woman from the female perspective. __TOC__ *''dates indicate the first year that person was associated with the corresponding project'' Writers Comics * Joye Murchison (1945) ** Sensation Comics #13 ** Comic Cavalcade #s 11, 12, 13 ** Wonder Woman v1 #s 12, 13, 14, 15 * Alice Marble (1942) ** Wonder Women of History * Mindy Newell (1985) ** Wonder Woman v1 #s 326, 327, 328 ** Wonder Woman v2 #s 36-45 * Lee Marrs (1989) ** ''Wonder Woman'' v2 Annual #2 ("Play Like") * Jodi Picoult (2007) ** Wonder Woman v3 #s 6-10 * Louise Simonson (2010) ** ''Wonder Woman'' #600 ("Firepower") * Gail Simone (2008) ** Wonder Woman v3 #s 14-44 ** ''Wonder Woman'' #600 ("Valedictorian") ** ''Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman'' #1 ** Wonder Woman 75th Anniversary Special ** Wonder Woman ⁄ Conan * Meredith Finch (2015) ** Wonder Woman v4 #s 36-52 * Corinna Bechko (2015) ** ''Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman'' #5 * Alex de Campi (2015) ** ''Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman'' #7 * Cecil Castellucci (2015) ** ''Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman'' #9 * Barbara Kesel (2015) ** ''Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman'' #13 * Karen Traviss (2015) ** ''Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman'' #14 * Caitlin Kittredge (2015) ** ''Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman'' #16 * Shea Fontana (2015) ** DC Super Hero Girls ** Wonder Woman v5 #s 26, 27, 28, 29, 30 * Kelly Sue DeConnick (2018) ** Historia: The Amazons * G. Willow Wilson (2018) ** ''Wonder Woman'' v5 #s 58-ongoing * Laurie Halse Anderson (2019) ** Tempest Tossed Children's Books * Louise Simonson (1995) ** The True Story of Wonder Woman ** Monster Magic ** Ares' Underworld Army ** Giganta's Colossal Double-Cross * Nina Jaffe (2004) ** The Arrival ** The Contest ** I Am Wonder Woman ** The Rain Forest ** Amazon Princess ** The Journey Begins * Erin K. Stein (2010) ** I Am Wonder Woman * Jane B. Mason (2013) ** Attack of the Cheetah * Sarah Hines Stephens (2010) ** Creature of Chaos ** Rumble in the Rainforest * Laurie S. Sutton (2012) ** Cosmic Conquest ** Sword of the Dragon ** Cheetah and the Purrfect Crime ** Wonder Woman vs. Circe * Liz Marsham (2017) ** Maze of Magic ** Warrior for Justice! * Julie Merberg (2017) ** The Big Book of Wonder Woman * Courtney Carbone (2014) ** Flower Power ** Wonder Woman to the Rescue Other Books * Janet E. Lincoln ** The Encyclopedia of Comic Book Heroes: Volume 2 (co-writer) (1976) * Carol Lay ** Wonder Woman: Mythos (2002) * Clare Hibbert ** Wonder Woman's Book of Myths (2004) * Nancy Holder ** Wonder Woman: The Official Movie Novelization (2017) * Leigh Bardugo ** Wonder Woman: Warbringer (2017) TV and Movies * Margaret Armen (1976) ** "Wonder Woman Meets Baroness Von Gunther" * Barbara Avedon (1976) ** "The Feminum Mystique" * Barbara Corday (1976) ** "The Feminum Mystique" * Gwen Bagni (1977) ** "Last of the Two Dollar Bills" * Judy Burns (1977) ** "The Man Who Could Move the World" * Anne Collins (1977) ** "The Deadly Toys" ** "IRAC is Missing" ** "The Man Who Wouldn't Tell" ** "The Girl from Ilandia" ** "My Teenage Idol Is Missing" ** "The Fine Art of Crime" ** "Stolen Faces" ** "Going, Going, Gone" ** "The Starships are Coming" ** "The Richest Man in the World" ** "The Boy Who Knew Her Secret" ** "The Man Who Could Not Die" ** "The Phantom of the Roller Coaster" * Katharyn Michaelian Powers (1978) ** "Formicida" * Kathleen Barnes (1978) ** "Time Bomb" * Gail Simone (2009) ** ''Wonder Woman'' animated movie * Lauren Faust (2012) ** Super Best Friends Forever * Shea Fontana (2015) ** DC Super Hero Girls * Lauren Faust (2019) ** DC Super Hero Girls * Mairghread Scott (2019) ** Wonder Woman: Bloodlines * Patty Jenkins (2020) ** Wonder Woman 1984 Directors * Lauren Montgomery (2009) ** ''Wonder Woman'' animated movie * Lauren Faust (2012) ** Super Best Friends Forever * Kristy Guevara-Flanagan (2012) ** Wonder Women! The Untold Story of American Superheroines * Angela Robinson (2017) ** Professor Marston and the Wonder Women * Patty Jenkins (2017) ** ''Wonder Woman'' (2017) ** Wonder Woman 1984 Illustrators unless otherwise specified, all credited are either pencillers or cover artists * Colleen Doran (1989) ** ''Wonder Woman'' v2 Annual #2 ** Wonder Woman v2 #s 45, 49 ** The Once and Future Story ** Wonder Woman 75th Anniversary Special ** Gotham City Garage digital #15 (Themyscira pages only) * Cynthia Martin (1989) ** ''Wonder Woman'' v2 Annual #2 ("Headline") ** Wonder Woman v2 #s 45, 52, 60 * Carol Lay (1989) ** ''Wonder Woman'' v2 Annual #2 ("Trademark", "Banner") * Ramona Fradon (1989) ** ''Wonder Woman'' v2 Annual #2 ("Logo") * Barb Rausch (1989) ** ''Wonder Woman'' v2 Annual #2 ("Marquee") * Jan Duursema (1989) ** ''Wonder Woman'' v2 Annual #2 ("Legend") ** ''Wonder Woman'' v1 300 * Cara Sherman Tereno (1989) ** ''Wonder Woman'' v2 Annual #2 ("Tribute") * Jill Thompson (1990) ** Wonder Woman v2 #s 45, 46, 47, 48, 50, 51, 53, 54, 55, 57, 58, 59, 61, 62, 63, 64, 120 ** ''Wonder Woman'' v2 Special #1 ** The True Amazon * Nicola Scott (2010) ** Wonder Woman v3 #s 42, 43, 44 ** Blackest Night: Wonder Woman ** Wonder Woman v5 #s 2, 4, 6, 10, 12, 14 ** ''Wonder Woman'' v5 Annual #1 ** Wonder Woman '77 covers for #s 1, 2, 3 * Cat Staggs (2014) ** Smallville: Olympus (covers) ** ''Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman'' #1 ** Wonder Woman '77 #s 2, 3 ** Wonder Woman '77 Meets The Bionic Woman (covers) * Marguerite Sauvage (2014) ** ''Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman'' #3 * Noelle Stevenson (2015) ** ''Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman'' #8 * Irene Koh (2015) ** ''Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman'' #13 * Emma Vieceli (2015) ** ''Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman'' #13 * Laura Braga (2015) ** ''Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman'' #13 ** DC Comics Bombshells ** ''Wonder Woman'' v5 #51 * Anna Dittman (2015) ** ''Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman'' #17 * Bilquis Evely (2016) ** Wonder Woman v5 #s 8, 16, 18, 20, 24, 25 * Mirka Andolfo (2017) ** Wonder Woman v5 #s 22, 26, 27 * Emanuela Lupacchino (2017) ** Wonder Woman v5 #s 33, 35, 38, 39, 40, 44, 45 * Judit Tondora (2017) ** Wonder Woman '77 Meets The Bionic Woman * Carmen Carnero (2018) ** Wonder Woman v5 #s 39, 40 Writer and Artist * Trina Robbins (1985) ** Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe (artist) *** #4 (Golden Age Cheetah) *** #26 (Golden Age Wonder Woman) ** The Legend of Wonder Woman (co-writer and artist) ** The Once and Future Story (writer) ** ''Wonder Woman'' v2 Annual #2 (artist on "Play Like") ** Wonder Woman Gallery (artist) ** ''Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman'' #17 (writer) ** Wonder Woman '77 (writer) *** #3 and #4 * Renae De Liz (2015) ** The Legend of Wonder Woman * Amanda Conner (2010) ** ''Wonder Woman'' #600 ("Fuzzy Logic") ** Ame-Comi Girls Featuring Wonder Woman (artist only) * Carla Speed McNeil (2015) ** ''Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman'' #15 * Jill Thompson (2016) ** The True Amazon Nonfiction * Gloria Steinem (1972) ** Wonder Woman: A Ms. Book * Jill Lepore (2014) ** The Secret History of Wonder Woman Editors * Alice Marble — credited as an Associate Editor in Wonder Woman: A Celebration of 75 Years * Dorothy Woolfolk — the July 1972 issue of Ms. magazine names her as Wonder Woman's first female editor * Karen Berger — Wonder Woman v2 #s 1-62 * Jessica Chen — DC Comics Bombshells, Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman, The Brave and the Bold: Batman and Wonder Woman, The Legend of Wonder Woman, The Odyssey of the Amazons, The True Amazon, Wonder Woman '77 * Kristy Quinn — Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman, Batman '66 Meets Wonder Woman '77, The Legend of Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman '77, Wonder Woman ⁄ Conan Women working together * Lee Marrs & Trina Robbins ** ''Wonder Woman'' v2 Annual #2 ** short: "Play Like" * Trina Robbins & Colleen Doran ** The Once and Future Story * Gail Simone & Colleen Doran ** 75th Special ** short: "Big Things One Day Come" * Marguerite Bennett & Marguerite Sauvage ** 75th Special ** short: "Wonder Woman 75 Song" * Marguerite Bennett & Marguerite Sauvage ** DC Comics Bombshells * Gail Simone & Nicola Scott ** Wonder Woman v3 #s 42, 43, 44 ** arc: "Wrath of the Silver Serpent" parts 1-3 * Shea Fontana & Mirka Andolfo ** Wonder Woman v5 #s 26, 27 ** arc: "Heart of the Amazon" * Barbara Kesel & Irene Koh, Emma Vieceli, Laura Braga ** ''Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman'' #13 ** story: "Besties" * Vita Ayala & Claire Roe ** ''Wonder Woman'' v5 Annual #1 ** short: "In Defense of Truth and Justice" * Mary SanGiovanni & Bilquis Evely ** DC House of Horror (2017) ** short: "Man's World" * Magdalene Visaggio & Aneke Murillenem ** New Talent Showcase 2018 ** "Wonder Woman: The Secret of Greek Fire" * G. Willow Wilson & Emanuela Lupacchino ** ''Wonder Woman'' v5 #63 ** "The New World" * Laurie Halse Anderson & Leila Del Duca ** Tempest Tossed __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Lists